


Save the Last Dance

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And also super sly, F/M, Fluff, Leonard's a good dancer, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: At the end of every year, Starfleet holds a dance at the Academy. This year, Reader has a secret admirer.





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum

It was a tradition that went back to the start of the Academy, but it was one that was still incredibly popular. At the end of every year, after all, reports and examinations had been completed, Starfleet held a dance. It was always formal. Evening gowns and suits or tuxedos. The evenings always started with a dinner, usually three courses, then there was dancing, and everyone who was allowed to, and some who weren’t, had a drink and relaxed with their friends. It was a good way to unwind and kick off the summer.

There’d been a buzz for weeks now, with seating arrangements being organized and outfits being planned. It was nice to have something to talk about other than exams. You were coming to the end of your second year, and with your heavier workload, so you could graduate in three years not four, you were looking forward to it.

The evening quickly arrived, and you walked into the large hall that been decorated for your year’s dance with your friends. You were in an even better mood than you first anticipated. You’d heard only a couple of hours earlier, that not only had you passed your exams, you were top of your class for most.

You were wearing a sleeveless floor length Jersey dress, in a deep green color. The bodice was ruched with a small keyhole at the bust. Under the bodice, and circling your waist, the soft material was covered in various sized diamantes. The majority were small, a mix of clear and dark green, but there were larger ones too, in a lighter green that made them stand out at a distance. These were various shapes, some were pear-shaped, some were round and some were diamonds. They all caught the light perfectly, making it appear as if your waist was encircled with glittering stars. The rest of the dress was loose, the material, able to flow and twirl around you. It was comfy, but it was also elegant. Your perfect style.

It could never be said that Starfleet didn’t pull out all the stops when it came to rewarding their cadets. The hall was as beautiful as it had been last year. Even though you were all inside, there was a hologram running that turned the ceiling into a stunning galaxy and made everyone feel like they were dancing under the stars. There was some soft music playing already, but it wasn’t loud enough to stop people from chatting. Waiters moved around the room, carrying both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. As one passed you, you took a flute of champagne and sipped it, scanning the room. You recognized everyone here, even if you didn’t speak to all of them much.

You and your friends chatted with some of the others for a bit, then made your way to your table. As you sat, you spotted the piece of paper with your name on it next to your place setting. You picked it up and unfolded the small note.

_Save the last dance for me…?_

The five words were all that were written, handwritten, on the paper. No name or anything else to indicate who had sent it. You looked up and around the room, trying to see if anyone was watching you, but no one stood out.  You didn’t even recognize the handwriting. Everything was done by PADD and computers at the Academy, leaving writing by hand obsolete. You were curious. You’d had a couple of admirers during your two years here, but you’d never reciprocated any of them. You briefly wondered if it was one of them, not willing to accept being dejected by you, or if it was someone new. Either way, you knew you’d wait and see at the end of the night. You were never one to pass up on a mystery.

The meal was served, each course delicious. You talked and laughed with your friends, Nyota telling you that she wouldn’t be staying the whole night because she wanted to see Spock before she went and spent time with her family for the summer. You didn’t tell anyone about your mysterious note though, because knowing Nyota and Galia they’d get up and start asking people, and you didn’t want that.

After dinner, music began to play again, this time loud enough for people to be able to dance to. You accepted some offers and declined others, including Gary Mitchell, who seemed unwilling to accept no as an answer. He kept pestering you, asking you constantly for a dance. You were just about to show him the new move you’d learned in combat class when Jim Kirk stepped between you.

“Do one, Mitchell, before I get you kicked out for harassment.” The blond snapped, glaring at the other man until he slunk away.

“Thanks.” You smiled. “I could have handled him though.”

Jim laughed. “I know, but it’s good to be able to tell him where to go.” He grinned at you and offered his hand. “Dance?”

You nodded, and Jim led you onto the floor. The two of you had danced last year, but back then Jim had had more amorous intentions. You’d declined him, and unlike Gary, Jim had accepted it and moved on. The two of you had become friends though. You shared several classes, so you often studied or worked out together.

“You look good tonight, Y/N, though it’s weird seeing you in a dress,” Jim said, and you laughed. You didn’t wear dresses often, and Jim did mostly see you in your combat gear.

“You scrub up well too. Especially now that black eye is gone. Sorry about that by the way.” You grinned wickedly.

“As Bones said, it was my own damned fault for allowing myself to be caught off guard.”

The song came to an end, and you and Jim left the floor just in time to see Gary Mitchell get escorted out of the hall by campus security. “Guess someone else didn’t like his persistence either.”

Jim hummed his agreement. “Serves him right.” He looked back at you. “He hasn’t creeped you out too much, has he? You’re gonna stay the whole night?”

It was an odd question to ask, and you quirked your eyebrow as your mind went back to the note. Was it Jim? No, he knew full well you weren’t interested. Right? “Yeah, I’m staying. Haven’t got anywhere else to be.” You replied instead, and Jim grinned at you.

“Good. Don’t want to miss the fun.” His eyes twinkled as he spoke, and you were sure he knew something, but he took his leave before you could say anything.

You huffed to yourself, but you weren’t allowed to dwell for long. A faster song came on, and Galia appeared at your side and dragged you off for a dance before you knew what was happening. The rest of the evening was spent like that. Dancing with friends, and laughing. You enjoyed so much that you barely gave your secret would-be-dance partner a thought.

At last, the night began to draw to a close, and the DJ announced that he’d be playing the last song in a couple of minutes. Nyota had long left to go and see Spock, and you watched with a laugh as Galia disappeared with Jim in tow. There weren’t many people on the dancefloor now. Most had either left with their partners or were far too tipsy to think about dancing.

You stood at the edge of the dancefloor, surveying the remaining cadets, and trying to figure out who had sent you the note. If they were even still here. For all you knew they’d gotten drunk or had found someone else who took their fancy.

A hand on your shoulder startled you, and you turned to see Leonard McCoy, looking extremely handsome in a three-piece black suit, a white button-up shirt, and a black tie. You felt your face flush lightly, and you hoped he’d associate it with the alcohol.

You didn’t know Leonard that well. The only time you’d ever spoken for a long period of time was when you were paired together for your pilot 101 exams in your first year. Leonard had said afterward that you were the only reason he’d scraped a pass. You’d laughed it off at the time, but the next day you found a very illegal bottle of bourbon in your dorm room. You’d had a crush on him since then, which had only gotten stronger through the last year, especially when you ended up seeing more of him because of his friendship with Jim. Though the two of you still never got around to speaking that much. Unfortunately.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Leonard’s words pulled you from your thoughts, and you smiled at him.

“Oh, thank you. You look good too. Really good.”

“Thank you, darlin’.” Leonard smiled. Around you, music began to play. “The last dance. Care to join me.” Leonard offered you his hand, and reality hit you. The note had been from Leonard.

Not sure what to say, you took the others hand and he guided you into the middle of the floor.

_Lyin’ here with you so close to me_

_It’s hard to fight these feelings_

Leonard continued to hold your hand, while you placed your other on his shoulder, and he placed one on the small of your back. He was still smiling at you, his eyes warm, and you found yourself smiling back.

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

“So you left me that note?” You asked as the two moved across the floor. There were only a handful of other couples dancing with you, so you didn’t need to worry too much about colliding with them, and just focused on each other instead.

“Yeah. Figured it’d be a good way to see if you were interested in…something.” Leonard admitted, the material of your dress swirling around the two of you as your feet moved perfectly together. “And if you did wait, then ran a mile when you saw me, least there wouldn’t be too many witnesses.”

_I’ve never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

You felt your heart pull that Leonard thought you would run from him. “I’d never run.” You said softly, a blush creeping onto your cheeks again. “If I’m honest, there’s no one I’d rather dance with.”

Leonard quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I’ve, uh, I’ve sort of had a crush on you for a while now.”

_When I’m holding you in my arms_

_We don’t need to rush this_

_Let’s just take it slow_

Leonard smiled. “I’ve liked you too. Ever since you dragged my ass through that piloting exam. Not many would have had that sort of patience with me.”

You chuckled. “You weren’t that bad.”

“I love the faith you have in me, darlin’, but I was terrible.”

“I guess you were kinda bad.”

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don’t want to mess this thing up_

_I don’t want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life_

_So, baby, I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The two of you glided across the floor, Leonard leading you effortlessly. “I never imagined you to be a dancer.”

“Learned when I was a boy back in Georgia. You’re pretty good yourself.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but Leonard dipped you suddenly and you squeaked in surprise. Leonard chuckled down at you, his hand splayed across your back to keep you secure, then pulled you back up again.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It’ll only bring us closer_

When Leonard righted you, you brought both arms up to wrap around his shoulders, and Leonard’s hands found your hips. You were closer like this, your chest pressed against his. It was more intimate, but it was good.

_To the love, we wanna find_

_It’s never felt so real_

_No, it’s never felt so right_

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, still moving even in your new position. You found yourself resting your head on Leonard’s chest. He smelled good. Earthy, like when rain falls on dry soil, with a hint of the alcohol he’d been drinking underneath.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don’t want to mess this thing up_

_I don’t want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life_

_So, baby, I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

“I’m glad you decided to stay the night. I was worried you’d leave after that jerk Mitchell kept bugging you.” Leonard spoke quietly, but you could feel the vibrations rumble through his chest.

“Would’ve taken more than him to scare me off. I can handle myself. If he’d tried anything he would have been seeing stars for weeks.”

Leonard laughed, properly, a sound you’d never heard, and you looked up. Leonard laughing was an amazing sight. It made him look years younger, his eyes crinkling up in the corners. “I don’t doubt it, darlin’. I’ve seen you spar.”

_No, I don’t want to say goodnight_

_I know it’s time to leave,_

_But you’ll be in my dreams_

“I admit that I did send Jim over to break the two of you up though. For purely selfish reasons. If you did break his nose, you’d have to leave to file the report.” Leonard continued more seriously, and you smiled.

“I’m starting to think that underneath the grumpy Leonard McCoy everyone knows, is an old-fashioned romantic.” You said with a giggle.

In the low light, Leonard flushed a little. “Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Leonard looked down at you, a warm expression in his eyes, and you thought for a moment he was going to kiss you, but he didn’t. You were a little disappointed. It was short lived though, as instead he twirled you, and pulled you back so you even more tightly pressed against him.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don’t want to mess this thing up_

_I don’t want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life_

_So, baby, I’m alright, oh, let’s do this right_

The song slowly started to come to an end, and you and Leonard rocked with each other during the last chorus. There could have been no one else left in the room, and you wouldn’t have noticed at that point. With your eyes locked, the whole universe shrunk down to just the two of you. A spark passed between you, the feeling electrifying.

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

As the music faded, Leonard reluctantly pulled away and led you back off the floor. “Can I walk you back to your building?” He asked you, looking a little nervous still.

It was a needless offer. Even if there was a risk of being attacked, you’d probably fare better in a fight than Leonard. But you didn’t want to say goodbye yet, so you nodded. “I’d like that.”

Leonard looked relieved, maybe because you didn’t think he was stupid, and took your hand as you left the hall.

You weren’t sure what time it was, but it was late, and the air was considerably colder than it had been when you arrived. The cool breeze hit you, and you shivered. Leonard, being ever observant, noticed, and within seconds you felt a warmth over your shoulders and arms. Leonard had removed his suit jacket and had draped it over your shoulders.

“Thank you.” You smiled shyly, tugging the material around you tighter. This was a first for you. “You didn’t have to, my building isn’t far.”

“Darlin’, I was raised to be a gentleman, I’ll never leave a lady cold. Even if that lady could kick my ass.” Leonard chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist as you resumed walking.

The two of you were quiet as you walked, Leonard keeping you close to his side. His protectiveness felt good after having to fend for yourself for the last few years. As you approached your building, Leonard broke the silence, though there was hesitance in his voice. “I have to leave tomorrow. I’m going to Georgia to visit my daughter for a couple of weeks.”

“You have a daughter?” You asked in surprise.

“Yeah, Jo. She’s five. Is…is this a problem?”

You shook your head quickly as you let the both of you inside. “No, of course not!”

Leonard nodded, relaxing again. “Okay. I’m glad. Anyway, it’ll only be a couple of weeks, and I’ll be back. If you’re around, I thought maybe we could go on a proper date? Just the two of us.”

“That sounds nice. I’m not going anywhere over the summer, nowhere to go, so I’ll be here.” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Long story. One for another time.”

Leonard accepted it. “Jim is staying here too, so you can keep each other company.”

“Yeah.” You came to a stop outside one of the dorm rooms. “This is me.” You removed Leonard’s jacket from your shoulders and handed it back to him. “Thank you.”

Leonard slipped the jacket back on and looked at you for a moment. Then, he stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You didn’t even hesitate about kissing back and wrapped your arms around his shoulders again. The kiss was gentle, but there was a passion laying behind it. You could taste the bourbon on Leonard’s lips.

Leonard pulled back after a few moments, leaving the feel of his lips lingering on yours, and smiled down at you. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Leonard.” You returned the smile and watched Leonard leave, before entering your dorm room.

The door locked behind you, and you realized you were still smiling. You couldn’t wait for the two weeks to be up.


End file.
